


I Know I Don’t Know Much, But I Want to Learn With You

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Davey is Jewish this is a fact, Davey teaching Jack about Hanukkah, Engagement, Gifts, Hanukkah, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Jack and Davey celebrate their first Hanukkah together. Jack goes big with the presents





	I Know I Don’t Know Much, But I Want to Learn With You

Day 6:Following their family traditions that they enjoy. - Javid

 

“What you wanna do is take this candle, and use that one to light the first candle,” Davey explained as he watched Jack cautiously light the candle on their menorah.

 

“Is that right?” Jack asked putting the shamash back into the higher branch.

 

“Perfect, now I’ll just do the blessings and we’ll have some latkes and play dreidel,” Davey said before beginning the first of the brachot.

 

Jack smiled listening to his boyfriend say the blessing, not understanding a word of the Yiddish.

 

“Okay lets go make latkes,” Davey kisses Jack once he finished.

 

 

 

“I know I don’t know a lot about Hanukkah, but I’m pretty sure that you give a gift each day so, here,” Jack said handing Davey a tiny box, wrapped in light blue paper covered in snowflakes, “it was the closest to Hanukkah wrapping paper I could find,” Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Awwww Jackie that’s so sweet, thank you,” Davey smiled before quickly tearing into the wrapping, eyes shining with unshed tears as he stared at the small velvet box in his hands. “Jackie is this..what it think it is?”

 

“That depends on what you think it is I guess,” Jack replied softly.

 

Davey opened the box, tears starting to fall as he stared at the ring. It was a beautiful silver colour with leafs made of blue gems up the sides of the band and a crystal clear diamond in the middle.

 

“Oh my god Jackie!” He chocked our staring at it.

 

“Davey you make me so so so fucking happy, I love you more then anything in this world, you walked into my life with a clipboard and a student council survey and everything has been brighter since, so will you, David Jacobs, make me the luckiest man in the world, and marry me?”

 

“Yes oh my god yes yes yes!!” Davey cried throwing himself into Jacks arms, being spun around as he cried into his shoulder. “I love you so much Jack,”

 

“I love you too Dave, now, lets play some dreidel,”

 

“I have to give you my gift though, though you probably won’t get as emotional about it as I did,” Davey pulled out his own gift as he spoke.

 

“Awww Dave, I love it,” Jack said as he unwrapped the pack of paintbrushes.

 

“You were complaining the other day that yours were getting old and I saw these and thought you’d like them,”

 

“I love them, but not as much as I love you,” Jack smiled as he took his fiancés hand, grabbing some gelt and preparing to loose at dreidel.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not Jewish nor have I ever celebrated Hanukkah, but I did a bunch of research and my Jewish friend said it was good so I don’t think I got anything wrong. Also this wasn’t??? Supposed??? To be a proposal fic??? It just happened???


End file.
